


Bath

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [29]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: ”Thomas, can you give Lieutenant Courtenay his bath, please?” Nurse Crawley had instructed him.





	Bath

”Thomas, can you give Lieutenant Courtenay his bath, please?” Nurse Crawley had instructed him. Thomas had lead Edward to the bathroom and drawn him a bath. He asked Edward if he needed help undressing, Edward blushed furiously, but allowed Thomas to undress him. 

Thomas ran the wash cloth over Edward’s shoulders and chest. He felt Edward’s heart fluttering beneath his touch. Thomas' fingers slowed. Edward turned his face to him, a faint blush returning. He reached out and touched Thomas’ jawline. Edward leaned in and brushed his lips against Thomas’. Thomas kissed back fervently, his hand moving towards the waterline.


End file.
